An Elseworld's Finest: Spider Girl
by Last Daughter of Krypton
Summary: AUMovieverse: Anna Parker is just your average ordinary teen who lives with her aunt and uncle in the state of New York. But one average ordinary day, the life of Anna Parker becomes anything but average or ordinary.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the SPIDER-MAN characters or storylines. All creative rights belong to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee. However, I do take credit for the fictional character of Anna Parker and my version of Spider-Girl.

**Summary: **_AU/Movie-verse Fanfiction – Anna Parker is just your average ordinary teen who lives with her aunt and uncle in the state of New York. But one average ordinary day, the life of Anna Parker becomes anything but average or ordinary. A hero will rise, and a superhero will be born. _

* * *

**_An Elseworld's Finest:_**

**SPIDER - GIRL**

Chapter One

The Introduction of Parker

_Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody told you this was a happy little tale. If somebody told I was your average ordinary gal without a care in the world…somebody lied._

Monday morning.

_Ugh. _The electronic alarm clock buzzed with an annoying hum as the time of 7:30am had been reached, waking the sleeping brunette under the covers of a small twin sized bed draped with a navy colored blanket and white linens. A deep intake of breath, and the bed coverings began to move in an upwards motion as the teen underneath was starting to fully awaken and move to roll out of bed. And roll out the teen did…literally. Landing upon the carpeted floor with a heavy thud, and tangled within bed coverings, the teen groaned while thrashing the arms a bit to free the tangled web of blanket and sheets that wrapped about the body in odd ways. Once free and unhindered from view, the teen sat up lazily and blinked stupidly to clear the fog of sleep from those baby blue eyes framed in dark lashes. A wandering hand started to feel around the top of a bedside table that held the alarm clock that had gone from humming to now playing the radio station pre-programmed in to start playing once the clock struck a minute after the allotted time slot. The radio was left alone but the searching hand found what it was looking for after the object was knocked off to the ground.

Groaning, the teen had to lean backwards and feel around on the floor just under the bed where the object had more than likely fallen. Finally locating the lost object, the teen retrieved the hand out from under the bed with a pair of eyeglasses clutched within the long slender fingers rather delicately. There was no way the teen could afford to have these glasses break because replacing them would be too much of a burden on the loving and devoted aunt and uncle that would have to pay for them. Unfolding the legs of the eyeglasses, the teen slipped them on over those baby blue eyes and stretched in their seated position upon the floor. From downstairs the voice of the aunt called up to the teen who was taking far too much time to get moving in preparation for the school day.

"Anna Jean Parker, I hope you're up and getting ready for school young lady." An aged and weathered female voice called from somewhere downstairs in the small two-story house in the suburbs of the Manhattan area of New York.

Eighteen-year-old Anna Jean Parker was the only niece of her Aunt May and Uncle Ben who had been given custody of her after her parents died when she was of a very young age. For the past thirteen and a half years Anna had been living with her relatives and was raised like any other child would be only just under a bit of a different roof. She was one the best students in her class, a whiz at science, and always had outstanding grades and marks when it came to school making Anna though the central figure of teasing and ridicule by the other students often at times. It was mainly the jocks and cheerleaders who did most of the teasing, but then again a lot of other students would often at times snub her as well. Sighing heavily at the reminder of this, Anna picked herself up off the ground and tossed her bed linens back up on her bed and didn't even bother to make her bed as she crossed the small room to reach her dresser located just alongside the left of her window. Yanking open the top drawer of the dresser, Anna had to use one hand to steady the small figurines on top of the wooden dresser as they rocked upon their stands from the sudden jerking of the drawer. Grabbing a red and white ringer t-shirt out from amongst the cluttered and packed full draw it was half sticking out of, Anna tossed the shirt over her shoulder to the bed behind her.

While opening the second drawer under the top one, Anna fished out a pair of white socks with grey toes and heels and then tossed those to the bed as well. Finding a pair of jeans stuffed inside the bottom drawer of her dresser, Anna yanked down the shade on her window and quickly changed out of her white t-shirt two sizes too big for her along with the red and blue flannel pajama pants. Throwing her ringer t-shirt on along with the pair of clean jeans, Anna plopped down on her bed after raising her shade to pull her socks on over her feet as quickly as she could after glancing over at the red digital numbers on the alarm clock glaring at her. It was twenty minutes till eight o'clock and that meant the school bus was going to be arriving in five minutes at the bus stop. "Crap!" Anna barked while flopping to the floor and reaching under her bed for whatever matching pair of shoes she could find to pull on and tie. Pair of red and white Converse was all she could get out and those were going to have to do for the day.

Jamming her feet within them, Anna tied up the laces quickly and bolted for the door, momentarily pausing at the mirror hanging beside the doorway, Anna ran a hand through her somewhat straight brown colored hair and found a barrette on the surface of the small two drawer stand underneath the mirror. Pulling her hair back just enough so that way most of it hung back over her shoulders, Anna clipped the barrette in place and then quickly adjusted the eye-level bangs so that way they were swept off to the left just a bit in some form of stylish manner. Rolling her eyes, Anna grabbed the grey hoodie hanging off the wall hook on the other side of the mirror and snatched up her backpack all at once before dashing out the door and near tumbled down the stairs in her hurry for the kitchen. Downstairs Anna found her aunt and uncle talking over cups of coffee when she tripped off the last step and miraculously caught herself before face planting straight into the floor. The sudden appearance of their niece startled the elderly couple and caused them to hold a flickering flame of worry as they watched her near fall upon her face but when Anna caught herself, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gracious me Anna, you gave us such a fright." Aunt May stated while getting up from her seat at the kitchen table to fetch her niece's breakfast plate for her. "Go ahead an sit down with your uncle, I'll get your breakfast for you dear." She stated while stepping off into the kitchen.

"No thanks Aunt May, if I stay and eat I'll miss the bus." Anna quickly told her aunt while grabbing an apple out the small fruit bowl at the center of the kitchen table. This caused her aunt to stop and turn around with a worried look on her face, to which Anna showed her the apple she had grabbed for a light breakfast on the run. "I better get going, there's a field trip today for science class today. I'll see you guys later." She stated while coming around the table and stepping over to where her aunt was to give her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Turning on her heel, Anna made for the direction of the front door, stopping of course to bend down and give her uncle a hug about the shoulders from behind along with a kiss to his cheek as well. "Bye Uncle Ben."

Uncle Ben hugged his niece back. "Have a good time sweetheart." He called after her as Anna was already running for the door. "And don't go wondering off from the rest of the class." He added in knowing that Anna sometimes had a habit of finding something interesting in her own opinion and then would find herself completely separated and missing from the rest of the class.

Anna looked back over her shoulder after opening the front door and grinned back at her uncle in assurance before disappearing with the door closing after her. Taking off at a dead run, Anna jammed down the street towards the end corner of the block and then turned down that same corner without even slowing down and bolted towards the suddenly departing dirty yellow school bus. Pumping her legs as fast as she could force them to move, Anna tried to catch up to the school bus as it was driving away towards Midtown High now as this had been its last stop. _Crap! _Anna pushed herself forward as hard as she could possibly get herself moving without busting a lung, and suddenly the teen found herself gaining on the bus just enough to smack the side of the bus to gain the attention of any one of the students on the bus while calling out for the bus to stop and let her on. It didn't take long before most of the students on that same side of the bus noticed Anna running after the bus and started to laugh and make fun of her all at the same time.

This continued for the next two minutes until finally the bus stopped and the doors opened for Anna to get on. Mumbling a quick apology to the middle-aged and over weight bus driver, Anna received a harsh grunt from him in return as he pulled the lever to shut the doors. As the bus lurched forward at the same time Anna started back towards the already crowded bus seats, the jerk of the old vehicle caused Anna to pitch forward. Somehow she managed to stick her arms out at either side of herself catching a bus seat on either hand and stopped the fall before it could be completed. A few of the students snickered at this which caused Anna to burn red with embarrassment for the brief moment as she got herself righted straight and continued down the aisle, pushing her glasses back up the sweat laced bridge of her nose. Not one student moved for her, some ignored her; others just outright showed their lack of tolerance for her presence period and shoved their belongings into a space that could have seated her.

Making her way towards the back of the bus, Anna soon spotted the one friendly face on the bus she knew would never pick on her, and no doubt was the one who got the bus to stop for her – Mary Jane Watson or MJ to her friends. Anna had been friends with Mary Jane since the fourth grade, as they both happened to be next-door neighbors as well. Mary Jane stood up for Anna every time someone started to pick on her, and even now in high school when Anna figured MJ wouldn't do that as much as she fell in with the popular crowd, Mary Jane continued to stick up for Anna and remained ever her friend. Anna was grateful for her friendship with Mary Jane, but before she could even reach her redheaded friend, Anna found herself tripping on something and falling to the dirty aisle floor. With a grunt Anna hit the ground and a loud roar of laughter erupted all about her. A jock had stuck his foot out just as Anna went by and caused her to trip immediately. Today was going to be just one of those days


End file.
